grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax
The very dumb and stupid guy who is going out with Charlamane, he is very weak and has no signs of having a brain at all. Early Life Born in Hampshire, Jax came from a well to do family. However with the middle-class living he had, it don't provide him with much brains or common sense. Known to everyone for his foolish behaviour he soon began to live a rather crazy lifestyle. Soon enough however he ends up dating Charlamane after initially requiring her services as a conversationalist. This further cement the idea in the families eyes that Jax was a hopeless wastrel and soon afterwards he decided to move with Charlamane to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Jax and Charlamane move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Jane Nunn, James Brute, Wilma Timber, Patricia Yates, Del, Adam Robinson and Charlamane they try and work out where Darrick Nunn had gone in James's car. Jax comes into the scene and confirms Darrick is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. They try to find him and in the end go after Tommy Baylor as they believe that is Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement and then try to use the lift to catch Darrick Nunn which is a great mission as they with now Tap Tap Tap and Brandon Estrix added to the mix are part of the entourage trying to find Darrick whom they now believe is after Gracie Clarendon. The eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. Jax is among those who apologises reluctantly. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Charlamane told Jax to go to the Robinsons to spend New Years as she was going to go there for it. However she got drunk at Ze Pub and as a result of being drunk disorderly in public ends up spending a night in prison with Del taking her there. Jax in the meanwhile initially is not happy spending the new years with him, especially when they all talk to him about what they think he should do. He ends up seeing with Adam Robinson, the policeman in the family, Charalmane being taken away. Adam Robinson after seeing this with Jax warns him about Charlamane and that he was not the lady he thinks she is. Despite this in the end he enjoys his time with the Robinson and gets to see the new year in with them and also the writing in the skies that the family see every year saying Happy New Year!